


月花夜事「芸锅」

by Oiner



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 芸锅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiner/pseuds/Oiner
Summary: 头牌和大小姐的愉悦夜晚♂
Relationships: 蒋芸/刘增艳
Kudos: 9





	月花夜事「芸锅」

在这京城谁不知道那月花楼的头牌。传闻中那名女子样貌生得只让人见上一面便倾心流连，不仅如此更令人称奇的是和其他风尘红楼的女子不同，此女是概不接客的，但就算如此仍有许多人掷重金也不惜能一睹芳容，那便是她弹得一手好琴，据说闻其音者无不啧啧称奇。

这也是刘增艳今日特意女扮男装来到这月花楼的缘由，没有人知道那名女子真实名讳，只知道来这里的人都会称她一声“芸姑娘”。  
到底是怎样的琴声才会得千百人之称赞呢，刘增艳着实有些期待，不然她也不会顶着被训斥的风险偷偷溜出府外了。

在台下人声攒动的催促中，首先露面的却是那月花楼笑得枝花乱颤的老鸠，只见她做作地清清嗓子开始用尖细的嗓音向台下喊话。

“欢迎各位客官的远道而来。”老鸠故作矜持地用手帕遮住嘴接着道，“不过今儿个能来到鄙楼的各位爷可真是有福了，我们芸姑娘来了这月花楼一年时间，终于决定在今天这大好的日子与台下其中一位公子共度良宵——”

老鸠的话音刚落台下顿时间人声鼎沸，无法遮掩的躁动在一群大男人们间奔流，刘增艳却只觉得脑袋发痛，合着今天这琴是听不到了，那还是早点回家为妙……可既然来了刘增艳还是想亲自目睹一下那位芸姑娘的长相的，也算是不虚此行。

不过事情发展得有点让她措手不及，只见从帷帘走出几个小姑娘凑到那老鸠耳边嘀嘀咕咕地在说些什么，顿时老鸠脸上洋溢出了然于心的笑容，只见她吩咐了小姑娘几句转而面向大厅目光在人群中穿梭扫视着，最后在刘增艳的惊恐下将目光落在了她的身上。

“那么就请这位公子来我们月花楼二层的厢房坐坐如何～”

在周边男人们不满的咒骂声中刘增艳只觉得两眼一黑……

在老鸠殷勤的笑脸下刘增艳不知怎么发现自己已经被带到了远离人群的大厅，这事情的走向也是愈发怪异起来，刘增艳低着头跟在老鸠身后，二楼与大厅明亮的装潢完全不同，这里的木质过道透着从隔壁一间间厢房映出来的幽红色的光，还有那令人头脑晕乎的淡淡香气，不时从不知哪个房间漏出低喘之音听得刘增艳耳朵通红。

“想不到公子还真是个纯情的人儿，难怪会让我们芸姑娘喜欢～”

老鸠媚笑一下，将她带到走廊尽头缓缓开口，“不过放心，今天保证能让公子玩得尽兴——”随着老鸠的话音刚落一扇门在她面前缓缓打开，等刘增艳回过神来只剩下她只身一人，而身后的门也紧紧而闭。

什么情况？她，刘增艳一个女人竟然跑到风俗店找乐子？

刘增艳僵硬地站在门口，不过想想芸姑娘一定不是什么肤浅的人，说不定会来跟她喝个茶聊聊天，如果顺利的话她们再一起唱个小曲儿自己就应该能打道回府了。

“为何傻站在那里。”

一个幽深清冷的声线打断了刘增艳的脑补时间，刘增艳愣了一下，想必这位就是传闻中的“芸姑娘”了。

蒋芸微微抬眼，一个皮肤白皙身材娇弱的“公子”，呵，应该是小姑娘，正窘迫地站在那里战战兢兢地盯着自己看，没想到这老鸠上了年纪眼神也是越来越不靠谱，这样一个清秀的女孩子怎会被错认成男人。

不过这也正好达到了她的目的，依月花楼的规矩，入店一年不接客是绝对不可的，即便是店里的招牌也不能幸免。

不过正好好遇到了能让自己解脱于此束缚的小丫头，蒋芸见她还畏手畏脚地缩在远远一边便主动从座位起身，她走到小丫头的面前，因为身高差的悬殊自己只能低下头才能看到对方因为紧张微颤的睫毛。

“小姑娘，别怕，我又不会吃了你。”

“诶？？你知道我不是男人身？”刘增艳抬起头，比自己要高出一些的女子温和地垂下目光，精致而清冷的面容让刘增艳恍然出神，对方身上散发出的倨傲微凉的气息吸引着刘增艳想要靠近。

原来这就是月花楼的头牌，果然名如其实……

昏黄的灯光在屋内摇曳着，刘增艳眯起眼睛，似乎有一丝奇异的香气正在包裹着她，身体慢慢酥软无力起来，她张张嘴却没有发出声音，只觉得一阵脱力身体向下坠落。

蒋芸见状连忙伸手将软若无骨的人托在怀里，同时一阵愠怒在她心底晕开，这老鸠竟然在屋子里放了「七情香」，据说闻其香者只需不到一刻种便会燥热难耐陷入情沼之中，只有行其床笫之事才会解其药性。

该死。

蒋芸忍住太阳穴的胀痛暗自将老鸠咒骂几百次，怀里的人显然已经被药性控制了身体，一双小手不安分在在她的衣领处胡乱扯弄，淡粉朱唇也已微微轻启，带上哭腔小声向她倾诉着身体的不适。

“热……”

蒋芸心头一紧，七情香的气味在屋子里愈发浓重，即便是自己也很难保持意识的清醒，事到如今也只好将错就错……

无声的叹息后蒋芸将刘增艳轻柔抱起，从门口到床榻的距离显得那么漫长，小丫头的重量很轻，抱在手中像一只奶猫，在她们终于来到床上时刘增艳的胳膊还在环绕在蒋芸的脖颈上哼唧着不愿松开。

身体好沉……口好渴……刘增艳的脑袋昏昏沉沉，身上滚烫的温度烧得她难受，她费力地睁开眼睛却发现视线早已被泪水晕开模糊一片，刘增艳吸吸鼻子似乎有一个面孔在向她靠近。

“告诉我你的名字。”

是一个好听又有点沙哑的声音，刘增艳嗅到来自对方身上柔和的味道，给她安心的感觉，她抽噎了一下往那人身上靠了靠。

“刘增艳……”

“蒋芸，是我的名讳。也许我会做一些让你讨厌的事……”

“哈啊……”耳垂好像被人含在温暖的口腔，刺激得让床上的人轻声呻吟，刘增艳想要躲开却又沉溺在那暧昧的触碰之中。“蒋……芸……”

“慢慢会舒服的。”

蒋芸垂下目光，被她压在身下的人还在小口小口的喘息着，面露潮色全身发抖的样子真真是惹人犯罪。

被解开的衣服散落在床下，蒋芸微挑秀眉，原来这小丫头在男装的遮掩下隐藏着这样的好身材，胸口白皙的两处绵软丰盈向上拢起，在那顶端上绽放着两点待人采摘的粉色花蕊，因为药力而渗出的薄汗沿着顶端滑落在中间的沟壑之中消失不见。

其他人一直都说她薄情又禁欲，但现在目睹了这番春色的她却也体会到了作为一个人的真实欲求。

是除了在她抚琴之外更加渴求的欲望。

“嗯啊……那里不要……”

刘增艳的双手死死拽紧床单，她感到身体很奇怪，胸前害羞的地方正在被这个女子亲吻舔舐，酥麻的感觉自那里蔓延到全身，身体在控制不住的发抖，她想要说话但最后都变成泣音的喘息，两腿间泛滥的湿意让她难耐的磨蹭着双腿，下一秒一个微凉的手掌贴在她敏感的腿心，几乎是马上整个人都被抽走了力气。

“唔……”

需要抚慰的地方在那人掌心的触摸下几乎要滴出水，刘增艳的整个身体都泛着浅浅的红晕，她抽噎着发出破碎的呻吟，小腹紧绷在一起，刘增艳觉得自己几乎快要融化了，在这个陌生人的手中。

她好湿……蒋芸咬紧嘴唇，常年抚琴在她指腹上留下了薄茧，也许正因为这样所以在指尖无意碰到小小花核的时候都会引得刘增艳哼唧一声流出更多花液。

“刘增艳，我要…进来了……”蒋芸低下头亲吻刘增艳纤细的锁骨，蛊惑的声音飘到刘增艳的耳尖，指尖绕在潮湿的穴口缓缓打着圈，蒋芸想要这个人给她肯定的答复，她不想让这个小丫头被迫做这种事。

“嗯……”刘增艳的睫毛渗着的泪水，空虚的感觉折磨的让她哭泣出声，她将双臂缠绕在蒋芸瘦削的蝴蝶骨处，小声地殷求，“快一点……呜”

“怎么这么磨人呢。”蒋芸轻声叹息，指尖在穴口规律的收缩下缓缓没入，细腻的内壁紧紧包裹着指节，晶莹的蜜液吐在她的指缝间顺着手腕汩汩而下，在床单上留下深色的水合。

迷香之中小小的人儿因为快意抽泣着将头埋在蒋芸的颈窝处，泪水沾湿了一片，每一次进入都深至指根搅出暧昧的水声，抽出时带出的液体溅在她柔软的大腿内侧，蒋芸隐忍地咬紧嘴唇尽力温柔的进出，不去弄坏刘增艳软糯的身体。

忽的指腹摸到一块凸起，小家伙立刻绷紧了小腹，发出了残破的呻吟身体也在止不住的发抖。

“嗯唔……不行了……”刘增艳红着眼睛像小兽一般啃咬蒋芸的肩膀，大概明白了自己碰到了什么地方，蒋芸沉下目光每一下动作都精准的碾磨在那一点上。

蒋芸用鼻尖近乎爱怜地轻蹭刘增艳的侧脸，用嘴唇吻去她眼角的泪水。

“小丫头……你可愿意带我离开这月花楼。”

“我……嗯唔……我愿意。”

“那以后你便是我的人了。”

蒋芸嘴角含着笑意，停留在内里的手指再次深入，突然在刘增艳哽咽声中内壁有规律的收缩着，小丫头搂着她的肩膀到达了顶峰，软趴趴的倒在床上沉沉睡去。

蒋芸轻柔抽出还在对方体内的手指，落在刘增艳额头上的吻如同窗外的夜风般温柔。

以后这双手便只为你一人抚琴。

夜正浓，情更深。

完


End file.
